


And Then I Met You

by feminist_writer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, College, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Hook-Up, Kissing, Lemon, Manga & Anime, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Party, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminist_writer/pseuds/feminist_writer
Summary: Y/N goes to a party expecting nothing but partying...Things take a different turn when she meets Eren Yeager.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story!
> 
> Kinda slowburn

Turning the shower handle until the feeling of hot water running down your body stopped, you squeezed the excess water out of your hair. Grabbing the beige towel, you ran it down your body as you stepped out of the shower and wrapped it around your torso. Considering that it was 8:00 in the evening, you expected there to be more people in the showers as per usual, however there seemed to be an empty presence. Pushing the thought away, you headed towards the sinks as you washed your face, and completed your beauty routine. Normally, you would be fully dressed before leaving the shower stall, but the fact that you were alone in the bathrooms led you down a different path. After putting on your night clothes and grabbing the shower caddy containing all your bathing products, you exited the shared dormitory bathrooms, walking towards your dorm room. Twisting the handle and pushing the door open you were met with the familiar scent of eucalyptus that dispersed through your essential oil diffuser. You closed the door and placed your belongings on the desk near your bed as you plopped yourself down onto the mattress you so deeply missed. Tapping the screen on your phone that was charging on the table beside your bed, you pulled the charging cord, and held your phone in your hand, eyes gazing the message spread across the screen.

**Mikasa xo: ugh whats your usual order again?**

**Mikasa xo: oh wait nvm lol i texted armin and asked**

**Mikasa xo: i’ll be there in ten**

**Sent eleven minutes ago***

You chuckled at the text. You knew Mikasa long enough to know that she always found ways to get information by any means possible. Your thoughts were interrupted by the sudden opening of the room’s door with an out of breath Mikasa. Her tall structure carried a drink tray with two medium-sized drinks with the Starbucks logo.

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” Your roommate spoke, as she set the drink tray down and hurriedly took off her puffer jacket. You laughed.

“You were only a minute late.”

“Yeah. That’s no excuse.” She sat down on her bed and spoke between breaths “I sprinted up the stairs. Hate being late. Got you a drink from S-Starbucks.” She placed her hands on her knees as her breathing slowed down and she gulped. “I have news.”

“Oh?” You said, as you reached toward the table to grab your hot drink.

“The drink spilled out a little. Sorry.” Mikasa shyly smiled. You laughed as you took a glance at the cup stained with liquid and brought it to your mouth. Within seconds, the flavour of the liquid caused your face to scrunch.

“B-black coffee?” You questioned, while aggressively moving your tongue to get the flavour out. “I get black _tea_ , Mikasa, not coffee. I thought you knew that.” Mikasa smiled in a wickledy manner.

“That brings me to my news. I got you black coffee because your gonna need the energy tonight.” She said while smirking. You blankly stared at her wide eyed.

“What do you mean by that?”

“While at Starbucks I saw Jean-”

“Jean?” You smirked.

“Oh shut up. Anyways, he told me that the seniors were collectively holding a party tonight. Something about celebrating the start of their last year of college, although there isn't much to celebrate about…”

“What does that have to do with us?”

“Jean said that I should come.”

“Okay well he said that _you_ should come, not me.” Mikasa gave an annoyed look.

“Do you want me to remind you what you did all of freshman year last year?” You rolled your eyes. “Come on Y/N. Last year we NEVER went out because you kept insisting that ‘we need to get into the habit of making smart choices, and acting like college students.’ Well guess what Y/N, college students go out an have FUN once a while.” In order to avoid the conversation you acted as if you were interested in the design of your cup. “First semester starts next week. We’ve had all summer to prepare. Plus you're already prepared enough. Lets go out and let loose.” Mikasa insisted. You gave it some thought while staring off into the distance. Mikasa was right about letting loose. She needed a break. _You_ needed a break. Even though you just had summer break, the tension of heading into sophomore year started a few weeks ago. Tonight was going to be the night where you let out all the stress and partied it off. _Responsibly_.

“Alright then. What times the party?” Mikasa immediately jumped up from her spot on her bed and clapped her hands.

“Oh my fucking god, you actually said yes! I spent the whole walk here thinking about what I was going to say to you.” You smiled and stood up from your bed.

“Well I’ve already showered. Do you need to shower?”

“Nah I showered before leaving.” She then proceeded to squeal to which you responded with a laugh. Mikasa grabbed your hands. “The party starts at 9:00. Lets get ready.”

* * *

Mikasa quickly chose her outfit and patiently waited on her bed, sprawled across it, scrolling through her phone. You, still standing in front of your closet scanned the various clothes displayed.

“Whats like the _theme_ of the party?” You asked. Mikasa still on her phone, replied with,

“There’s no theme. Just wear something nice. Not casual and not too fancy either.” Mikasa's replies were short as she was busy with doing whatever she was doing on her phone. You rolled your eyes and sighed.

“Who's gonna be there. I might as well dress to impress.” You looked back at her while slyly smiling, as she took her attention off the phone to look at you.

“Damnnn Y/N I haven't seen this side of you since high school.” You bursted out laughing.

“What do you mean. I’ve always been like this.” You said smiling.

“No girl you haven't been like this for a while. Let me remind you-”

“Yes yes, I know, ‘last year you kept yourself reserved to yourself’.” You said, mocking Mikasa. “You've told me that a thousand times.” Mikasa sat in an upright position.

“Well as of right now I know that all the sophomores, including _us_ -.” She paused while staring at you in a commanding way. “Are going to be there, so like Jean, Sasha, Connie, all those people. And I’m sure that the juniors will be there, so expect to see Reiner, Hitch, whatever. And the seniors hosting the party, who I don't know very well. Its not going to be _too_ big, don't worry.”

“No freshman?”

“No. Just like you they're probably staying ‘ _reserved_ ’.”

“Oh my god.” You tossed your head back while rolling your eyes. Mikasa laughed while standing up and walked towards your closet. She eyed it and stopped at one specific piece of clothing.

“That.” She blatantly said, while pointing at it. The black spaghetti strap mini dress sat at the back of your closet.

“I was saving that for New Years but whatever.” You reached forward to retrieve it. Mikasa returned to her spot on her bed.

“I was saving it for New Years.” She mocked. “Can you believe this girl?”

“Who you talking to?” You joked.

“Myself babe.” Mikasa replied while blowing a kiss your way. You stripped down to your undergarments and slipped the dress on. It hugged every part of your body just right. A little _too_ right as per your choice.

“Can you search up last minute tips on how to hide bloating?” You humoured.

“Oh shut it, you look hot.” Mikasa reassured. “Everybody will be too drunk to care anyways. No ones going to care sober either. You are your own worst critic, remember that.” You gave her a friendly smile.

“Thanks.” She nodded in return.

“You doing anything with your hair?” Mikasa asked while glancing at your head.

“I think I’ll just leave it natural for today.” You replied. Mikasa nodded.

“Okay sounds good! Lets get going then shall we.”

* * *

“Holy fucking shit.”

You and Mikasa were blankly staring at the view in front of you.

“M- Mikasa?” You said.

“Mhm…” Mikasa responded, trying to keep her cool while her eyes were planted upon the view in front of her with shock.

“Is this what you consider ‘not too big’.” Situated in front of you was a massive house, with an indoor and outdoor pool. The house was swarming with people, many which you had not seen before. Mikasa didn't reply as she was too busy scanning everything ahead of you both.

“So, there _are_ freshman here.” You said as you caught sight of a group of younger looking people. Mikasa, still trying to keep her cool, turned her gaze to you and replied, attempting to crack a joke in the stressful situation,

“Uhh, I guess not everyone is like how you were in freshman year....”


	2. Vanilla

Walking through the large front doors you and Mikasa scanned the various parts of the house. There were different groups of people, some including the nervous freshman, the freshman attempting to hit on the sophomores, and the creepy seniors hitting on the freshman. You took in a deep breath as you and Mikasa continued walking further in. Towards the right there was a huge lounge area where multiple people were sitting. You caught sight of Connie and Sasha engaging in a conversation on the couch that seemed to be going pleasantly. A tall brunette was resting her head on the lap of a familiar blonde, smiling while talking to her significant other. Ymir and Historia, you thought. Historia caught sight of you and her eyes widened while she instantly started tapping Ymir’s shoulder, directing her to turn her head.

“Hey guys!” Historia shouted from across the room. You and Mikasa both confidently waved as you both walked towards her. “I didn't expect you guys to show up here!” She cheerfully exclaimed.

“Yeah so didn't I.” You smiled, giving Mikasa the side eye. Mikasa broke into a nervous laugh to ease the tension that was among the air.

“I haven't seen you in a while Y/N.” Ymir said, staring deep into your eyes. You brought your hand to tuck a piece of hair behind your ear, something you did when being nervous.

“Yeah, it's been a while I guess…” Ymir shot up from her spot on the couch and brought you and Mikasa into a hug.

“Well, heres to new memories.” She proclaimed. You and Mikasa smiled and pulled away from Ymir’s gripping hug. “Hey it's Mikasa and Y/N!”

Sasha called out from another side of the room. She hastily got up from her seat nearly tripping over someone sitting on the ground, breaking into a fit of apologies. You chuckled. Typical Sasha. She flung herself at you and Mikasa pulling you into a bone-breaking hug, nearly squeezing the life out of you both.

“Woah, woah. Easy.” Mikasa laughed. Connie followed behind Sasha and gave you an affectionate side-hug.

“Haven't seen you in a while.” Connie said while ruffling your hair. You playfully slapped his hand away and laughed.

“Its good to see everyone again.” You claimed. “Wheres Armin? I haven't seen him yet.”

“Oh he couldn't come. He had an early shift at work tomorrow.” Connie replied. You pouted your lips in disappointment.

“Oh thats too bad.” Mikasa said, smile fading. Armin was always a close friend of Mikasa and yours ever since high-school, so it was upsetting knowing that he wasn't here. Your thoughts were interrupted by a loud masculine voice.

“Hey! You actually came!” Jean walked into the room carrying a red beer cup. He stopped at close proximity to Mikasa, and turned his head to look at you with a smile. “Y/N. Mikasa’s told me a lot about you.” You sent a shocked look to Mikasa.

“Mikasa mentioning someone other than you in a conversation? Shocking!” You joked. Mikasa sent you a death glare while Jean shyly looked down, scratching the back of his head. He returned his gaze back to Mikasa and put a hand on her shoulder, turning her away from the group, and continuing to talk in a low voice. You smirked at the sight. There was definitely something going on between the two of them that Mikasa had not informed you about yet.

“Drinks are in the kitchen.” Ymir said while placing an arm around Historia.

“Ohhhh! Connie made me this weird combination of drinks that tasted bad at first, but now that I think about, tasted really good!” Sasha said while grabbing your hands. Connie gave an offended look towards Sasha, to which you replied with a laugh. “Lets go to the kitchen, I’ll make it for you!” She dragged you along to the kitchen and you turned your head giving Connie, Ymir, and Historia a nervous look. Entering the kitchen, the smell of beer and alcohol made you crinkle your nose. Sasha stopped by the counter and proceeded to get her hands on a few drinks. While she was busy with preparing your drink, you took this opportunity to scan your surroundings. The kitchen was quite large, which was not surprising considering the size of the whole house. There was a large window through which you could see a pool lit by LED lights, and multiple people swimming. “Done!” Sasha exclaimed while shoving a red beer cup into your hands. You hesitantly brought it up to your mouth and took a sip. All you could taste was sugar, sugar, sugar, with a mixture of lemon. “Do you like it?” Sasha asked with much hope in her eyes. In order to satisfy her ego you gave a nod with a smile.

“Mmmm, delicious.” You said, regretfully bringing the cup up for another taste. Before your taste buds could drown again in the vile creation, Jean walked in, catching sight of you.

“Oh hey.” He said, grabbing two beers from the fridge.

“Hey.” You replied.

“Uhh. Mikasa and I are just heading down to the basement. Theres other people down there too. You should come.” He said, flickering his eyes towards Sasha who was creating another weird combination of drinks. He gave a confused look, and looked back in your direction giving a smile before turning around and exiting the kitchen.

“Whats up with him and Mikasa?” Sasha said, bringing her cup up to her mouth and taking a sip out of the odd coloured liquid. She immediately spit it out, and you laughed.

“Im not actually sure.” You replied, grabbing a napkin from its holder and giving it to her.

“Thanks.” Sasha wiped her mouth. “That tastes disgusting, I don't know how you could find that delicious.” Before you could tell her that you didn't actually find it delicious and only said what you said to not make her feel bad, Sasha headed towards the fridge, and opened it. She grabbed two beer bottles. “Here.” She said, pointing the bottle in your direction. You quickly sat your cup down on the counter and took it from her hands. Sasha retrieved a bottle opener and popped both of your bottles open. “Cheers.” She said. Both of you tapped your bottles against each others before taking a huge sip. “Mmm. Now thats delicious.”

* * *

Returning to the lounge area with Sasha, you noticed that the whole group seemed to have gone somewhere. “They're probably in the basement.” Sasha said. “You wanna go down?” Nervously tapping your beer bottle you gave it some thought and replied,

“Sure.” Heading into your sophomore year of college, most people would have made friends and acquaintances during freshman year, but you only knew Sasha, Connie, Historia, and Ymir just barely. Mikasa had visited parties frequently so she knew most people, but you always tended to stay inside. Obviously you didn't stay inside all the time, parties were a great way to get stuff off of your mind, but most of the time you would leave early or just linger on your own due to the stress of studies. Visiting a party this big definitely got you in the nerves, but you weren't known to be shy, nor did you have extremely low confidence. Social interaction wasn't difficult, but you did feel a sense of discomfort when most people knew each other, expect for you. Thankfully, Mikasa had told you about numerous people, and had introduced you to a few last year, so above all, you were ready to head to the basement. Opening the door to the well waited place that you were about to enter, yours and Sasha's ears drowned in the loud music, and the cheering and shouts of encouragement. You shot Sasha a nervous look to which she responded with grabbing your hands and leading your down the stairs. As you walked down, holding a beer in one hand and tracing the railing with the other, you looked through the barred railing on the right seeing multiple people. They were all huddled on a couch engaging in a playful conversation.

“Please don't look here.” You thought. Finally, reaching the end of the stairs you scanned the basement. It was just as big as the main floor. You recognized some people on the couch including Hitch who was sitting on someones lap, holding a beer bottle. She was far too busy laughing her head off with another dark-haired brunette, while the person she was sitting on had their arms wrapped around her waist. You looked around, trying to find Mikasa, but gave up after Sasha dragged you further into the room. You looked to the left and noticed a pool table with multiple tall guys standing around. Reiner had his muscular body bent over, shooting a pool while his companions were giving him supporting shouts. Standing around him was Bertholdt, Porco, and Marco. There were others including a short dark-haired brunette, and a tall blonde, who you assumed were seniors.

“Thats Levi and Erwin.” Sasha explained while walking, noticing your curious look. “They’re both seniors.”

“Ohhh.” You responded. As you and her advanced on, Sasha stopped for a quick conversation with someone she knew. You patiently waited beside her and turned your head back, as your eyes fixated on an unfamiliar guy leaning against the wall close to the pool table. You hadn't noticed him earlier because of the large bodies of the other guys. He seemed to be unfazed by the game going on and played with a cue in between his hands. You focused on the way his fingers gently stroked the long, thin stick, sliding up and down. His eyes were focused down on the stick he was fondling with. Your eyes travelled from his index and middle finger which had silver rings around them, to the outfit he was wearing. Grey sweatpants with a black hoodie. His dark brown hair was loosely tied in a manbun. Occasionally a few thin front pieces would fall in front of his face, to which he would gently tuck behind his hair. His blue eyes switched their focus, and landed upon your E/C eyes. You stiffened up, and quickly looked away. His eyes remained stuck to you, as you nervously fiddled with the beer bottle. Turning your head, you both made eye contact once again.

“Yo Eren its your turn.” The intimate moment was interrupted by Reiner’s thundering voice. The man immediately took his eyes from yours and walked towards the pool table. His tall body bent over, as he slowly slid the cue between his thumb and index finger. A singular strand of hair fell out of its place behind his ear, as he shot the pool. He tenderly removed the cue from his fingers, as he brought his veiny hands to tuck the strand of hair behind his ear.

“Lets go!” Sasha beamed. Feeling flushed, you both walked to a different room in the basement where your friends were playing a game of what seemed to be pictionary. Historia and Ymir sat on a couch together, while Jean sat with his arm around Mikasa’s shoulder on the opposite end. You glanced at Mikasa who seemed to be having a good time, occasionally bringing her beer bottle to her mouth.

“Connie what the fuck is that supposed to be?” Jean said irritably. Connie was standing in front of a white board, marker in one hand.

“What does it look like!” Connie angrily replied.

“How the fuck do you expect us to guess what that is!” You looked at the drawing which consisted of a few scribbles, and what looked like a stickman. Connie glanced over at you and Sasha.

“Guys! Back me up on this!” Everyone turned their direction towards you guys, as you and Sasha laughed.

“No offence Connie but that looks hideous.” Sasha said, walking over to an empty spot on the couch. You chose to remain standing by the side of the couch. Mikasa shot a look that seemed to say, “are you okay?” She had probably noticed your heated face that was a result of the encounter you had prior to entering this room. You nodded your head in assurance. A few shouts (between Connie and Jean) later, a friendly presence walked into the room. Hitch didn't seem to be aware of her surroundings, so you figured it was your courtesy to walk up to her.

“Hey Hitch.” You smiled while walking up to her. Hitch whipped her head back in alarm and eased at your sight.

“Y/N! Hey girl!” Hitch close the distance between you two and pulled you into a heart-warming hug. You breathed in her floral scent. She pulled away and put both hands around your face in a sisterly way. “Hows it been? I haven't seen you in forever!”

“Its been great!” You said, not knowing any other way to reply. You met Hitch through Mikasa last year, who had met her at a party. Not having any siblings growing up, Hitch was an amazing companion and a great mentor who you wish you had known sooner. You respected her in a sibling way, and treated her as one.

“Hitch you get the corn yet?” Yelled a voice from outside the room. You turned your head to see a tall dude with dark-brown hair and a bowl cut. He walked closer, and eyed you.

“Oh Y/N, I haven't introduced you to my boyfriend yet. This is Marlo.” Hitch said, as Marlo came and stood beside her. “Marlo, this is Y/N.”

“Hi” He said, clearly uninterested, before turning his gaze back to Hitch. “Did you get the corn yet?” Hitch rolled her eyes.

“Im getting it right now.” With that Marlo left the room. “Sorry about that, he clearly lacks basic communication skills.” You laughed, and Hitch joined in with the laughter. “Why don't you come with me.” Hitch led you to a dim lit hall which connected to another room.

“Another kitchen?” You questioned with shock. Hitch chuckled and opened a cabinet, grabbing a microwavable popcorn bag. You set your beer down as she proceeded to flatten the bag out and put it into the microwave. As the countdown for the microwave started Hitch leaned against the counter. The kitchen had a large central countertop with multiple snacks. Due to the dim lighting of the kitchen, a peaceful feeling was brought to you.

“Sooooo,” Hitch spoke. “See any cute guys yet?” Her mouth formed into a smirk. You loved this side of Hitch. Her attitude could switch from caring older sister, to crazy best friend in a matter of seconds. You blushed. “Ooooooo. I know you got something good. Tell me.” Before you could start speaking the microwaved beeped, and Hitch opened the microwave bringing the popcorn bag out. “You know what, tell me later. I’ll love to hear.” She said walking up to you and patting your cheek. “Im just gonna be outside, you can come too.” Hitch continued walking to the exit and gave a glance over her shoulder, sending a wink your way. You smiled. Now that you were the only one in the kitchen you let out a breath of relief. It seemed forever since you last took proper breaths. You felt your body lean against the centre counter. The tension you had felt in the intimate moment earlier had eased. You turned your wrist to glance at the time on your watch. **9:30**. It hadn’t even been an hour. Grabbing your beer, you brought it to your mouth, taking a large sip.

“Eren! What the fuck was that for!” You heard Jean’s dominating voice holler from the other room. You set the bottle down and turned your head towards the entrance of the kitchen. Heavy footsteps and laughter could be heard in the hall that connected the kitchen to the other room. As the sound got closer and closer, you rapidly turned your body, back facing the entrance. In seconds you felt someone enter the kitchen. The hair on the back of your bare skin stood as you heard the fridge door behind you open. The clink of a beer bottle popping open could be heard. You stood hesitantly, not moving an inch in order to make guesses of the person who had entered the kitchen based on sound. Your back felt an uncomfortable heat, as if someone was staring deeply at you. You heard footsteps approaching closer to you, and before you knew it there was a towering presence standing right beside you. A mixture of cedar and rose could be smelled. Eren copied your composure and leaned against the counter in the same fashion as you. He had one hand holding his beer and the other in the pocket of his grey sweatpants. Just like you he stared straight ahead looking at the design of the cabinets, before bringing his head down to the side to look at you. You uncomfortably glanced up at him and locked eyes with him. He continued staring at you. You knew what he was trying to do, and it wasn't going to work. You kept eye contact, not daring to break it first. With that he smirked, giving in and looking away.

“I see you couldn't take your eyes off me earlier.” He said, staring straight ahead bringing the beer up to his mouth. You, satisfied from your win at the eye contact, replied cockily,

“Correction: _you_ couldn't take your eyes off me earlier.” He turned his body to face yours, staring at you. You met his gaze once again.

“Hmmm, no, I could see you intently staring at me through the side of my eye. I saw through my _peripheral_ vision.” He said, stressing the word “peripheral” in attempt to pronounce it right. He gave a fulfilled look, happy with his word choice, as his mouth curved into a sly grin.

“You don't need to use big words to try to prove a point.” You snapped.

“If you think thats big then you're in for a real treat gorgeous.” He replied taking another sip.

“Its clearly too big for you.”

“Oh you haven't seen big”

“Oh I bet..” You turned away from him, feeling uncomfortable with the idiotic conversation you were just having. He sensed your discomfort and turned away as well, not wanting to seem creepy. You both stood in silence for a few seconds before he spoke again, this time with much hesitancy,

“Your boyfriends in the other room if you were looking for him.” He suggested. You turned your head, as you raised a brow.

“What boyfriend?” He returned your gaze.

“Wait, so you're not the girl Jean wont shut up about?” You chuckled and responded,

“No.” His mouth fell open.

“Shit. Sorry.” Eren nervously laughed, and brought his hand up to the back of his head and scratched. You thought about what he just said and questioned,

“Lets suppose you thought I was that girl. Who did you think the girl he had his arms wrapped around on the couch was?” You caught Eren in his lie. He didn't give a reply for a few seconds.

“Damn you got me there.” He chewed his bottom lip. “ To be honest, I was just trying to make sure you didn't have a boyfriend.” You broke out in laughter.

“Well thats certainly one way to find out.” He took note of your reaction and laughed too, before the room filled with silence again. You glanced at his hands, not moving your neck, and observed the way he held things. There was such a soft look to the way he touched things, as if whatever he came into contact with could break. His thumb gently stroked the beer bottle he was holding. Realizing that you were staring for too long you pulled your gaze away, taking a sip out of your bottle. Eren broke the silence.

“I've never seen you before. Are you new?” He turned his head towards you.

“No, I’m actually starting my sophomore year at Trost University.” Eren gave a look of awe.

“Ayy me too.” He grinned. The corner of your mouth lifted. You both heard a loud noise that sounded like footsteps getting closer. “Shit.” Eren said. Entering the kitchen was Jean with a scowl on his face.

“What the fuck Eren!” Eren sent a look of fear over to you, and you sniggered. He turned around.

“Hey, easy, easy.” Eren placed his bottle down and held both hands up in defense. You turned to look at what was happening.

“I told you not to act the way you usually do because _she_ was going to be here!” Jean argued, implying Mikasa.

“Oh come on. All I did was mess your hair.” Eren said in defence. You decided to give your input,

“He’s right. Mikasa could care less. I know her better than anyone else.” Eren raised an eyebrow looking at you.

“I can't believe you're siding with Eren, Y/N.” Jean said before storming out. Eren let out a breath, and you laughed. 

“See what I have to deal with?” He said. “He’s such an ass.”

“He’s no different from you then.” You joked, bringing the beer bottle to your mouth, directly staring at Eren. He smirked at your witty response and pushed the inside of his cheek with his tongue turning his head away.

“Y/N.” Eren said, saying your name out loud. He looked back at you. “Thats your name right? Thats what Jean said.” You nodded. “I like the sound of that.” He continued saying your name in low whispers, lost in his thought. Your mouth twitched at the sight. He was kinda sweet. You weren’t sure if it was his compelling woody scent, or the way he never stepped over the boundaries, but you were definitely interested. Eren transferred his beer bottle to his other hand as he reached deep into his pocket. He fidgeted around until he brought out a small circular lip balm container. You continued watching as he twisted the cap off and brought his ring finger, and index finger down to the wax-like substance. The tips of his fingers delicately circled the mixture. His eyes were concentrated on the slow movement of his fingers. You felt your heart skip a bit as you imagined those soft fingers on your body. Immediately after, you pushed the thought away, blushing at the fact that you could imagine that at such a time. Eren brought his fingers to his plump lips and applied the balm. You shamelessly stared at him as he rubbed his lips together. His eyes flickered to yours.

“Its the season you know.” He said in a casual, humorous way, stating the reason for applying the lip balm.

“Ohhh yeah. The season, I know.” You said snarkily. “Constant dry lips and whatnot.” He brought the lip balm container down to your height and said,

“Smell.” You brought your face closer to the container and took a sniff.

“Mhmmm. Vanilla.” Eren applied the cap to its container and returned it to its pocket.

“Just like the perfume you're wearing.” He boldly said. You froze.

“You know your scents.” You replied with amusement. Eren gave you a cocky look that seemed to say, “I’m good at this kind of stuff.” That was enough for you to set him in his rightful place. “I didn't take you for a vanilla kinda guy.” He glanced down at you and spoke defensively,

“Well, we all have our preferences. But I _am_ flexible with this kind of stuff. If you know what I mean.” He smirked. You looked away, feeling your face heat up. Eren chuckled at your sight. “I didn’t take you for a vanilla kinda girl.” You looked at him, and repeated in the same manner,

“Well, we all have our preferences. But I _am_ flexible with this kind of stuff. If you know what I mean.” You sneered, as Eren stared at you in fascination. You turned to take a few last sips of your beer bottle before placing it down on the counter. Eren suddenly grabbed your wrist, with gentleness of course, to view the time on the watch. He pulled your wrist closer to his face rather than bringing his tall structure down. Your wrist was brought back down, as Eren traced his fingers down your hands to the tip of your fingers before letting go.

“As much as I’d like to continue talking to you.” He paused. “Correction: as much as _you’d_ like to talk to me.” He said, mocking you. You playfully rolled you eyes. Eren's mouth curved into a sneaky smile, satisfied from your reaction. “I think I'm gonna head out.” You directed your eyes to his.

“Oh, okay.” You gave a half-smile. He stared at you for a second before saying,

“I hope to see you around campus Y/N.” With that, he turned to walk around the counter towards the exit, hands in pockets. You stood there silently, thinking about the encounter you just had.

“What a tease.”


End file.
